


20 Random Facts about Remus Lupin (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	20 Random Facts about Remus Lupin (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20 Random Facts about Remus Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105488) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



 

**关于Remus Lupin** **的20** **件事**

 

 

Title: 20 Random Facts about Remus Lupin

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: A few different Remus pairings implied, but nothing explicit. One canon-based Remus pairing that could not be ignored. :)

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: ~1,300

 

**Warning:**

DH spoilers

**Summary:**

He hates lists, and would much prefer any story about him not be written in list format, but then, that just isn't his decision to make, now is it?  


**Notes:**

Written for the [Harry Potter Random Facts Fest](http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/247519.html). Whoops, nope, this was not officially on my fic to-do list, but after seeing so many other great entries in this fest, I couldn't resist. And I haven't seen a Remus one yet, so, that had to be rectified. :) (Although of course it's possible there _is_ a Remus one out there and I've missed it, but I think doubling up is allowed, so, here you go.)

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/192636.html>

 

Harry Potter Random Facts Fest：

<http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/247519.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

HP7大结局相关

 

摘要：

他讨厌列清单，更愿意任何关于他的故事都莫要写成清单的形式。不过，毕竟他不是那个做决定的人，是吧？

 

 

 

**===20 Random Facts about Remus Lupin** **关于Remus Lupin** **的20** **件事===**

 

 

 

1，他讨厌列清单。这看上去似乎有些不怀好意，用二十件事情描述一个人，指出他原本，实际上，厌恶这张单子，只是因为莫名其妙的形式，不过通常清单都伴随着目录，而目录则会引出确切的档案，而这些陈年过往——呃，跳过这里也不是太难，对吧？

 

2，纵其一生，他的名字出现在了无数张各种各样的清单上，连他自己都懒得去数—— _过期，待驱逐，稽查审问，曝光的狼人_ 。说实话，这些简直越来越无聊，真的。

 

3，他过去和麻瓜警察之间有些摩擦。一般情况下，他是不赞成对他们用遗忘咒（Memory Charm）以及其他类似的咒语来逃避追踪的，但与此同时，面对牢狱之灾的紧急关头，倘若还坚守这种原则就简直不可理喻了，所以自然，他在麻瓜世界以通晓如何逃出升天而闻名，至少在他悄悄溜回巫师社会之前，都是这样。

 

4，其实没什么很 _严重_ 的事情，如果你真的有所猜测——并非强暴或者谋杀之类。不过很有可能，他 _或许_ 在1984年的巴黎，曾经靠着偶尔给别人口交挣几个子儿吃饭，1986年 _大概_ 运过几公斤海洛因去阿尔及尔，还有 _没准儿_ ，如果你一定不依不饶的话，他也会承认1989年初开车把朋友从匈牙利穿越边境送到奥地利……偷来的车。

 

5，无论怎样，Dumbledore那里从天而降的工作可确实是 _及时雨_ ，而他也真的没想太多，缺乏执教经验，这个位置上不变的诅咒，或者几乎能肯定自己将会在一年结束的时候背着狼人的骂名被逐出巫师社会什么的。他只看到了，那是个三餐温饱，能够有地方安稳过夜的机会，毕竟，躲在一幢被无数魔法隐藏起来的城堡中，土耳其内政部基本上不可能找到他。

 

6，他通常都对法律规制有很哲学味道的看法，特别是（所谓）自由民主的西欧。面对一个宣称人们生而平等，但实际上，正是那个体制本身拼命地迫害少数群体来达到 _不_ 平等，继而仅仅因为这个原因就起诉他们惩罚他们的社会，你真的很难有动力去遵纪守法。

 

7，他曾经在东欧和北非待过很长时间，因为至少在那些地方，他确定自己是根本不平等的，也没有谁会假装万事祥和。他发现了个很有趣的讽刺，就是在那里他居然能比在自己的家乡更顺利地谋求生计，那些天天高唱圣歌称颂自由直到扯破嗓子的政客，依旧会毫不犹豫逮捕他，只不过是由于他走在路上，后兜里揣了块颜色错误的手帕。

 

8，哦。很好，没错，还有一件事，就是手帕。你才没真的想要知道那个，对不？当然，巴黎-的-口-交已经足以说明问题了？

 

9，非常好。伴随对于法律很哲学味道的观点，Remus同样对性有与众不同的看法。毕竟他要努力适应自己的世界，所以他寻思，倘若自己坚持所有的男人（和女人）都应该在公开场合平等，那么所有的男人（和女人）也应该在私下的那一半生活中平等。他有无数次机会来验证这一理论，当然，特别， _特别多_ 的机会，而每一次的结论都是Yes，确实，那些光着身子在他床上着了魔一样乱扭的人们，根本不在乎他是谁，只要知道他对他们做了什么就足矣。

 

10，这可能会让他听起来相当混乱，不过那个和我们要说的事情没什么关系。只不过在于你是如何定义“混乱”的。

 

11，他的处世哲学，有时候，会让他在生活中陷入无法抉择的尴尬境地，而他也会在事情的 _真正_ 结果和原本 _计划_ 的结果大相径庭时一贯地保持惊讶。这种分裂会导致一些相当令人为难的探索，包括（但不限于）：他最好朋友的死亡，他几乎杀了最好朋友的儿子，还有，当然，他的婚姻。

 

12，没准儿这不公平。毕竟他 _渴望_ 结婚，Remus绝不是那种被爱情药（love potion）或者咒语蒙昏了头的菜鸟。那姑娘坚定不移，是的，但她同样拥有能融化人心的微笑，谦逊的幽默感让Remus多年来第一次摇着头弯起唇角，而她甚至懂得更多关于颈环还有安全词（collars and safe words）的事情，大大出乎他的意料。同时，当然，这些根本不意味着他就必须要和她 _结婚_ ，看在上帝的份儿上。

 

13，他爱Tonks。不，真的。只是他也明白自己是个心里充满浪漫泡泡的家伙，驾轻就熟游历花丛。至少还有七个人他闭上眼就能看到，是他这辈子深深爱过的，对于每一个，感情都和他爱自己的妻子一样浓烈。

 

14，有时候，他看着Harry，胸口会涌上真真切切的疼痛，就好像看见James怔怔回望着自己。

 

15，他生命中永远有三类人：朋友，兄弟，和情人。James还有Sirius从来都不知道他们自己应该归到哪一类，不过，他们也从来没有好好遵守过规则。

 

16，有些日子，他是那样思念他们，几乎恸到无力呼吸。

 

17，他曾经骗过妻子五次：四回是想象中的，只有一次真正实行了。他对此一点儿也不自豪，但同样没法逼自己悔恨。

 

18，Teddy出生的时候，他想起了当年James看着Harry的样子，友人的眼睛比Remus印象中更亮。“耐心等待吧，Moony，”他如是说，“总有一天你会看到这是怎样的奇迹。”他两只胳膊抱起Harry，在婴儿柔软的黑色胎发印上轻轻一吻。“从没想过我也会祝福一个小孩子，不过上帝啊，快来看看他。他是 _我的_ ，对不？真他妈的太棒了。”于是Remus凝视自己怀中那小小的布包儿，拥着抱着珍惜着，和曾经的James一模一样，瞬间，他觉得自己终于懂了。

 

19，战争就是永远不会结束的噩梦。他之前已经见过了，太多次，但这一回截然不同。他在Ted离去的那天晚上，安慰地搂着岳母整整一夜，怀疑自己的婚姻究竟能不能和他们的一样坚固持久。他眼睁睁看Lee和Kingsley从被遗弃的废旧仓库地下室继续做他们的广播，继续倒数距离被抓捕还能有多少时间。1982年的贝鲁特，1990年的布加勒斯特，历历在目，让他几乎无法抱住脑袋使自己逃开这充满憎恨的世界。

 

20，对于最终之战Remus印象不是太多，不过确实记得他和亲人走在一起——他长久以来的亲人， _真正_ 的家人——穿过树林。攥着Sirius的手，他对Lily微笑，好脾气地任James用胳膊肘轻轻拱他，而明亮的双眼却没有一刻离开过老友的儿子。Harry对他说很抱歉，Remus冲男孩有些悲伤地笑笑，想起了Teddy，落叶在脚下沙沙作响，偷来的老式Trabant车引擎轰鸣，缓缓爬过多瑙河畔的灌木丛，跨越夜空，奔向曾经允诺过的新生。此刻他发现自己竟然对于整件事情一片澄明：当然，有些东西结束了，不过还有些别的就等在墙角，随时准备好重新绽放。

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2010/04/13

 


End file.
